Back To School
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Janet decides to drop in on Cassie at college and instead meets her roommate.


Disclaimer: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, SciFi Channel, Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. "Smallville", "Lois Lane" and other characters are the property of DC Comics and Time-Warner. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

Notes: 1) Spoilers of a sort for the SG-1 ep "Heroes" but with a different take on the outcome. Partial spoilers (more of an embellishment really) on the "Smallville" ep 4-08 "Spell".

2) I incorporated a bit of Silver Age comic lore in here. Additionally, I put Metropolis back on the East Coast where it belongs, not in the middle of the Midwest. (Anyway, how many deep-water ports are there in Kansas?)

3) Originally posted in 2005.

* * *

The door, already ajar, slid open as a stranger knocked and said, "Cass? You there?"

Lois, cursing herself for not closing the door all the way, looked up from a report she was proofing and saw a beautiful woman with short, auburn hair in the doorway. She smiled warily.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I thought this was... Excuse me," the woman said as she started to back out into the dorm hallway.

"Wait!" Lois said, quickly realizing who the woman was. "You're Cassie's mother, right? I'm her roommate, Lois. Lois Lane."

"Lois... Of course," the woman replied, stepping back into the room. She held out her hand, "I'm Janet Fraiser."

Lois hopped up and took the proffered hand, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Fraiser."

"No, not missus. Anyway, just call me Janet."

Lois perked up a bit inwardly, _No husband...?_ A pause as if she was testing the name, "Janet. You're not at all what I expected from Cassie's description."

"So where is the joy of my life?" Janet asked, her love of the girl evident even through the sarcasm.

"Um...well, she's gone for the weekend. She went with my cousin back to Smallville. I gather she didn't tell you?"

"No. I've been traveling. Damn. Should've called but I wanted it to be a surprise." Janet's face registered her disappointment.

"I'm sorry," Lois offered.

"No reason to apologize. It's not like it's your fault."

"Well, in a way it is. See, Chloe, my cousin, has been moping around for the past few weeks after hearing that this guy she likes, Clark, who's off at Metropolis U, is seeing this girl and... Well, it's all kind of a low-rent _90210_." Janet laughed and Lois smiled as she continued, "I...kinda needed to get her outta my hair. I kinda asked Cassie if she'd ask Chloe to take her back home to Smallville. She agreed. And I figured since it was a three-day weekend... Well, sorry."

"Again, no need to apologize. How could you know her mother was stopping here on the way home?"

Janet had been scheduled to fly non-stop from Dulles to Denver but changed that to take an earlier flight to Kansas City. There she rented a car to drive to Kansas State to see Cassandra. She had planned to spend the weekend here then catch a flight on Monday on to Colorado. It wasn't like there was anything pressing in Colorado Springs anyway – Caroline Lam seemed to have things under control in the SGC's infirmary. And Sam...

Janet shook her head, "Anyway, I had some time so I thought I'd drop in and... Sorry to disturb you, Lois. It was nice to meet you."

Lois saw Janet turn towards the door and realized she didn't want the older woman to leave. "Um...I... Janet..."

With a quizzical look, Janet turned back and asked, "Yes?"

"Listen. I...don't have much to do this weekend. I was killing time on this paper but it's not due 'til Thursday and I really don't feel like doing that on a Friday night. I was going to grab some dinner and wondered if..." Lois stopped. She just realized she didn't want to subject this lady to dorm food. She didn't want to subject herself to it either.

"Dinner? Sounds lovely," Janet replied brightly. "The three peanuts I got on the flight don't go very far."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. You probably don't want dorm food."

Seeing the look on Lois' face, Janet remembered her days as a student with little money for things like dinners out.

"Lois, how 'bout I buy you dinner? What's a good restaurant in town? And not fast food either."

Lois beamed. "I, uh...sure. Okay! What do you have a taste for? Remember, this is Manhattan, Kansas. We don't have a lot of choices."

Janet noted that Lois didn't really have dimples but two cute little lines that framed her lips like little parentheses when she smiled. It was quite fetching. Shaking her head once to get back to the subject at hand, she said, "Well, I had Italian last night in Georgetown... How 'bout Mexican?"

Lois shrugged and made a face, "Most of it's the Taco Bell-Chipotle type of place. Do you like Thai?"

"Oh yes. I love Thai food. They have that here?" Janet asked.

"There are a couple of places. Thai House south of town and Royal Thai on Anderson to the west. That's supposed to be good." Lois paused then added, "I...don't know what their prices are like though..."

Janet laughed. "Don't worry about that. I asked you out so it's my treat."

Lois beamed even more. She was going to dinner with a beautiful woman on Friday night. God, this was so much better than fending off frat rats at the local bars.

Lois dashed off to wash her face and get ready while Janet relaxed in their room. Soon, the young woman was back and eager to head out.

Following Lois' directions, Janet quickly found the place. The decor was surprisingly understated for an Asian restaurant, mainly some Oriental prints on the wall and some live bamboo behind the booths and on shelves on the sides of the dining room. It reminded her of a place she and Sam used to take Cass in Colorado Springs.

Seeing the look on Janet's face, Lois asked, "Is this okay? Would you rather go...?"

Janet quickly cut off Lois' question, "No. This is fine. Just remembering something."

They decided to splurge and ordered appetizers first - chicken satay and golden shrimp rolls. Janet also ordered a rum and coke, her favorite cocktail with Oriental food. Lois settled for a Singha Thai beer.

"You can have something stronger if you'd like," Janet offered.

Lois shook her head with a rueful grin on her face, "No. Beer is fine. I...enjoyed tequila a little too much when I was at Metro U. Part of the reason I'm here at KSU... Anyway, I haven't had Singha Thai in a while."

After the appetizers and drinks were delivered, they ordered their entrees. Janet ordered the Bangkok Chicken while Lois order Beef Laad Nar.

"So, I wasn't what you expected, huh? What exactly has my daughter been saying?"

"Well, she made it sound like you were practically Xena with a stethoscope. You know, a big unbeatable Amazon warrior type."

"Hmm..."

"And she said you were the best damned doctor in Colorado and the Air Force was lucky to have you.

"She talks about you just about every day too. Mom does this... Mom did that... Mom and Sam did this..." Lois stopped when she saw a brief look of pain cross Janet's face. "I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay. Sam was just..."

"An old boyfriend?" Lois volunteered, offering Janet a way out. She well knew who Sam was. Cassie gushed over her two moms often enough.

"Nooo...not a boyfriend. She's a colonel in the Air Force."

"Oh." The woman was honest, Lois admitted to herself. "Were you and she...?" Lois stopped short. "Uh, never mind. I know the drill - don't ask and don't tell. Anyway, it's none of my damned business..."

"It's okay. No, Sam and I weren't a couple. We just took care of Cassie together. It was... Well, we were both in the service and, even if either of us had any feelings, nothing could've happened."

Lois nodded, "I understand. See, my dad is regular Army. Sam Lane, he's a general in charge of...I'm not sure I can talk about it. Very hush-hush and pretty...weird.

"He loves the service and everything about it. Never questions anything. Me, on the other hand, I question everything." _Probably why Chloe keeps pushing me into journalism_, was a thought she kept to herself.

"Anyway, your life is your own affair... I mean... You know what I mean," Lois smiled. Janet returned her smile. "You want my opinion? The DOD's attitude towards untraditional relationships is old-fashioned. They may be on the cutting edge in terms of technology but in terms of psychology, they collectively have their heads up their... In the sand."

Janet, feeling the tongue-loosening effect of a second rum and coke as well as a sense of closeness with her younger friend, said, "Sam and I almost... I guess I can tell you since Cassie seems to have told you just about everything else. We actually talked about getting together. But then there was an...incident."

"Incident?"

Janet thought back to the searing pain of the Goa'uld staff weapon blast that caught her shoulder. "Yes...there was...a lab accident and I was burned. Pretty badly. It went deep. Sam was so...freaked out because she wasn't there for me... She pretty much just cut off all contact unless it was work related. Shortly after the...accident, I was promoted to lieutenant colonel. But the Air Force brought in a new doctor to head the...office where I was stationed, thinking my injury was antithetical to a CMO.

"At the same time, the situation with Sam was getting to be too much. I could practically see the guilt eating away at her every time she saw me. I didn't want to be the cause of any more pain for her. So I became a full-time doctor and instructor at the Air Force Academy Hospital.

"Turned out I didn't have to do that after all as Sam went to Nellis to do research." _Well_, _Atlantis actually but I can't tell her that. "_And, after therapy, my injury has only minor limitations."

Unconsciously, Janet touched her right shoulder as she continued, "Cassie almost didn't go off to school. She felt she had to take care of me." The woman smiled, obviously proud of her daughter. "I told her I was okay. The accident was months before she even graduated from high school. So I told her I was okay and I wanted her to go to school and see more of the world than Colorado Springs."

Lois laughed with her then shook her head, "Wow. Cassie didn't tell me that much. But she did make you sound like...well, Xena, Mara the Jungle Queen and the Bionic Woman all rolled into one. I think I can see why."

"I don't know that I've ever talked about it this much... Not outside of mandated counseling sessions. Thanks for listening."

Lois smiled broadly, "My pleasure, Frasier Crane."

"Wrong Doc Fraiser," Janet laughed. "And the wrong spelling.

"So Lois...any special men in your life?"

Lois turned a bit red, hoping the dim light hid her blush, saying simply, "No."

"No? A pretty young lady like you? I'm surprised."

"Well, none of the guys here... They're pretty immature, ya know?" Janet nodded, thinking of the SGC personnel. Lois got a slightly wistful look on her face, "There is this one guy who... But, he's really kind of...square."

"Square? People are using that term again?" Janet asked with a chuckle.

"Not really, but it just works for him. He's basically this big bohunk boy scout."

"Does he go to school here?"

"No. Back east. Listen, I don't mean to seem rude but I don't feel comfortable talking about him."

As if in a flash, the thought came to Janet, "This the guy your cousin likes too?"

"Yeah. And he's too stupid to see her for who she is. And now, the idiot is dating this...foreign exchange student. Lori something. Lem...Lemaris! I think she's Greek or Italian."

Neither Janet nor Lois had any way of knowing the girl in question was actually one of the merpeople from Tritonus, an undersea city that had been part of the greater Atlantis kingdom under the Ancients, before the scientific heart of the city of Atlantis was lost in the Antarctic wastes and the rest of Atlantis, Tritonus and Lemuria sank beneath the waves. Ironically, the science center of old Atlantis was now on an oceanic world in the Pegasus galaxy.

Instead, Janet couldn't help wondering if there was some relation to the new CMO, Carolyn Lam. She had an exotic quality to her admittedly beautiful face. Instead, she remarked, "You do manage to keep up with things."

Lois smiled slyly, "I have friends at Metropolis U and they keep me in the loop."

"You plan to go back there?"

"Man, you are either smart or a mind-reader. I thought Cassie was just making too much out of your parenting."

"Just good people skills," Janet explained.

"But, yeah, I'd like to go back. Maybe next year. Or maybe I'll get my Bachelor's here and go to Metro for my Master's. Once I know for sure what I want to do."

"What are you studying now?"

Dinner passed pleasantly. Each told the other about themselves and the two women found themselves growing closer. By the time the check came and the final drinks were finished, Janet had practically forgotten the nearly twenty-year age difference between them.

Besides, she had found herself enchanted with Lois' smile. Her face lit up and there were those two cute little lines on either side of her mouth that appeared when the younger woman smiled.

Lois hadn't forgotten the age difference. But she found that she didn't care that she had still been in diapers when this woman was learning her craft. She found herself wanting this woman. And the age thing was more of a turn-on than anything else.

This was a fact that Lois wasn't slow to admit to herself. She had always found women attractive and appealing. Initially she used to shrug it off as just being observant of the other women around her. But, as she got older, she found herself wondering about women and being with them. But, thanks partially to her father and the Army, she was reluctant to even delve too deeply into fantasies, much less the real thing.

Finally, while she was in Smallville after her cousin's apparent death, she found herself becoming very attracted to Martha Kent. And Lana Lang. While nothing came of her interest in Martha, she, Lana and her cousin Chloe, while under the spell of an ancient French witch of all things, did get together. In several ways.

And it was marvelous.

But, when asked, she denied any memory of what happened while she had been possessed. So had Lana and Chloe. Considering her detailed memory of that night of Sapphic lust, Lois knew they were lying but none of them ever spoke of it.

Since then, she had one fling with a Beta Gamma girl that lasted a good part of summer school but ended when Kristin got back with her boyfriend.

Now, here she was with a beautiful woman who was apparently not against the idea of being with another woman. If Lois could only find out if the age thing was a factor for her dinner partner.

"...then he called me a Napoleonic Powermonger under his breath. You should've seen his face when I yelled from my office, 'I heard that Colonel!'"

The two were laughing heartily as they left the restaurant. In the parking lot, they stood for a moment enjoying the relatively mild fall evening.

"You know, you should write a book, Janet. I gather a lot of what you did is still...secret but you have some wonderful stories. At least the ones you can tell…"

"Nah, I'm no writer. I do what I love and that's enough for now. C'mon. It's beautiful out here but it is getting a bit nippy." She led Lois to the rental and they headed back towards campus.

At the dorm, Janet went upstairs with Lois to use the facilities. Once she was done, she headed towards the door.

"Thank you Lois. I had fun tonight."

"No, thank you for dinner. That was the best meal I've had in a month or so."

"Well, I'll get out of your hair. Do you know of any place to get a room around here?"

"Well, there's the Ramada we passed. And some other places east of town along Tuttle Creek Road..." Lois paused, she enjoyed this woman's company and really didn't want the night to end just yet. "Listen, Cassie isn't here and... Well, why don't you stay here tonight? It's a lot cheaper than a motel."

Janet thought about it. It could be kinda fun. It'd be like a sleepover or...

"Well, it's not exactly cheaper when you figure the cost of room and board on top of tuition but...since it's already paid for... Alright. You've got yourself a roommate. If you're sure..."

"Yeah. It'll be fun. I'm kinda liking getting to know the real you, not the you that Cassie is always talking about. It adds more dimension to her stories."

Janet smiled, "Thank you Lois. Lemme go down and get my overnight bag."

"Here. You'll need these to get back in," Lois said, tossing her key ring to Janet. "I'll get us some sodas from the machine in the lounge."

* * *

Janet set her bag down and fished inside of it. "I promised Cass I'd send this to her but I kept forgetting. I packed it for my trip. I guess, subconsciously, I knew I'd make a side trip here."

She held out a framed 5x7 print of herself and Sam with a younger Cassie in front of them. Each woman had a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"This is Sam? She's very pretty. You both look quite happy here."

"We were. It was a fun weekend. And especially after..." Urgo, Janet didn't add, her voice trailing off.

They sat together on Cassie's bed, it being the one made up after all. Sipping their sodas, the two were silent for a time. Soft jazz came from a small boom box on Lois' desk.

"Sam is special to you?"

"Hmm? What?" Janet seemed a million miles away before she comprehended Lois' question. "Oh, yes. She's been my best friend for...years. And..."

She trailed off, her eyes fixing on a picture of Sam, Cassie and herself at the cabin Janet had in the mountains above Colorado Springs.

"Janet? Do you blame Sam? For not being there during your accident?"

"No. Of course not. She was with her CO and that was where she should've been."

Lois nodded in understanding. Her father often brought his work home when she and Lucy were younger. "But she blames herself?"

"Yes, I guess so. I mean, I think she does. She's never spoken to me about it beyond just telling me she was sorry she wasn't there." Janet glanced at Lois, "She came back to the S...to NORAD briefly a little while ago. Things are better between us but..."

"Janet, I think you need to talk to this woman." Lois smiled gently.

"Maybe. I don't know..." Janet responded.

They sat in companionable silence for several minutes, enjoying the music. Lois finally touched Janet's hand. "Janet. I have... No. Never mind."

"What is it Lois? You can tell me."

Lois took a deep breath, thinking _Now or never_. She looked directly at Janet and said, "You won't be here for long so I'm not going to waste time. I want you. I want to make love to you... With you..."

Janet felt her heart hammer in her chest as she looked at the younger woman whose face had turned a bright red. She knew she should protest and even leave to find a motel so her next action shocked her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." Lois' words were muffled by Janet's mouth descending on hers. It was a simple kiss and lastly for only a few seconds. But in those few seconds, both knew they wanted this.

Janet pulled back and said, "I shouldn't but...I want you too."

Lois smiled, her mouth bracketed by those little lines that so intrigued Janet. Then she gently took Janet's face in her hands and pulled the woman to her.

This kiss lasted much longer. But it was still just a pressing of closed lips. Neither seemed to want to go further just yet.

Lois pulled back this time and licked her lips. A wicked grin appeared on her face as she said, "I like. I wanna lick your lips too."

Before Janet could even finish processing that rather odd sentence, Lois was kissing her again, her tongue tracing the outline of Janet's lips then along the closed seam of her mouth. Janet let her lips open and Lois' tongue slid in.

Lois' tongue moved around in Janet's mouth, exciting the older woman. Then it retreated and Janet slipped her tongue into Lois' mouth.

They shared a long, wet kiss. Their moans of pleasure from this simple act filled the room, occasionally mixing erotically with the jazz.

As they kissed, Janet's hands combed through Lois' long, soft hair. Lois had one hand stroking Janet's hair and the other holding her shoulders close. Soon, these hands began to explore further and further.

Janet found her hand full of Lois' covered breast, the nipple poking through the material. Lois had one hand on Janet's chest and the other slid under the back of Janet's blouse, caressing her back.

Lois pulled back with an impish grin. "Wanna watch _Battlestar Galactica_ or somethi..."

Janet silenced her with another deep kiss.

Lois moaned into the woman's mouth then pulled back and said, with a giggle, "I guess that means no?"

Janet arched an eyebrow, and, with a sigh, replied, "I set my VCR back home, okay? Now shut up and kiss me!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Lois said with a laugh. She fell onto Janet and the two fell back onto the bed as their mouths fused in another passionate kiss.

"Janet, I hate to say this but you are most definitely a MILF," Lois said with a giggle, making a grab for the woman. This was in reference to a story Janet related at dinner.

Before the...incident, Sam told Janet, after a couple of drinks, that Jack O'Neill thought Janet was a prime example of a MILF.

When Janet asked Sam what MILF meant, Sam seemed reluctant at first. After another drink and more prodding from Janet, Sam finally admitted that the term meant 'Mother I'd Like to Fuck'. They both broke into gales of laughter. When Janet told Sam of some of the more insidious ways she could get back at Colonel O'Neill, the laughter intensified.

Now here was a girl close to her adopted daughter's age who considered her the same thing. In this case, as said girl returned to kissing her, Janet decided to accept it as a compliment.

The two writhed on the bed as they kissed and their hands pushed and pulled at their clothes. Soft, warm skin was exposed then covered as another area was revealed. Finally, when a button popped off and ricocheted off the wall, Janet pushed Lois back.

"Honey," she said as Lois pressed her open mouth to Janet's. The older woman pushed her away again and said, "Sweetheart, I want this as much as you but I don't have that many clean blouses left so let's not wreck this one. Okay?"

Lois' eyes were dilated with lust but she understood. Her favorite blouse was in danger too. "Okay. But...let me undress you."

Janet nodded and stood in front of Lois. Lois reached up and finished unbuttoning the blouse. When she came to the missing button, she mumbled, "Sorry."

Janet stroked her long, silky hair in response. Then she sucked in a breath when Lois kissed her newly exposed stomach, the younger woman's tongue tickling her belly button.

Lois reached up and unsnapped Janet's bra, marveling at the woman's breasts. Nearly twice her age but little sign of it.

Then she noticed the eerily smooth area above Janet's left breast. It was a different shade of pink from the rest of Janet's skin and roughly two inches high and three inches across. Lois' finger traced the edges then stroked the scar tissue lightly. "Was this where...?"

Janet, suddenly very self-conscious, lowered her head, "Y...yes. I..."

Considering the usual effect of a Goa'uld staff weapon, Janet was lucky. A combination of her body armor, her position close to the ground and the angle of the shot kept it from being fatal. But this combination didn't completely protect the lovely doctor from months of pain followed by an aggressive rehab program she worked out for herself.

But the worst pain was that she couldn't save the soldier she had been treating for a similar wound.

Lois brought Janet back to the here-and-now when she pressed a soft kiss on the scar tissue. Then she gently grasped Janet's head and pulled her down, kissing Janet softly. Her tongue gently slipped into Janet's mouth to reaffirm her desire for the woman.

She moved her head a bit and whispered into Janet's ear, "I want you. I want you so much..."

To punctuate her stated need, Lois flicked her tongue around Janet's ear, probing in momentarily before capturing the woman's lips again.

Releasing her grasp of Janet's neck, Lois reached down and lifted her foot. After removing the tennis shoe and sock, she did the same with the other foot.

Softly kissing Janet's bare stomach again, she opened the woman's jeans. With a soft grunt, Lois pulled the tight jeans down over Janet's hips.

Janet stood there, her white cotton panties tangled and pulled down just above her pubic hair. Lois smiled when she saw this and thought it was so innocently sexy. When she saw the wet spot, she beamed.

"So beautiful. So sexy..."

The college student buried her face in the loose folds of cotton between Janet's legs. She inhaled the scent of an aroused woman and felt her own crotch tighten anew. When she licked the damp material and tasted her new lover for the first time, she moaned quietly.

Before Lois could do more, Janet pulled the woman up. After kissing her, Janet said, "I think it's only fair that you be naked too."

"Well, to be fair…" Lois smirked.

"Yep!"

With that, Janet grasped Lois' blouse and pulled it over the girl's head. Then she saw the girl wasn't wearing a bra covering her beautiful mounds.

"Still have my panties. And..."

Janet dropped to her knees and pulled Lois' sandals off. Then she tugged the girl's jeans open and yanked them down. She gaped when she saw...

"You're not wearing panties!"

Lois laughed and pulled Janet onto the bed with her. "I lied. But it worked."

Before Janet could say anything, Lois had captured her right breast in her mouth. In less time than it takes to tell, the woman's nipple hardened and the girl's tongue began its assault.

Using her teeth, Lois captured the nipple and continually flicked her tongue across the warm flesh. Her other hand very gently moved up and grasped her lover's left breast.

Janet moaned, "Oooo..." Then, when Lois moved over but hesitated over her other breast, she said, "It's okay. Lois, it doesn't hurt anymore."

In truth, it didn't but Lois' touch made the skin feel tightened like it did when the weather changed. _Hmm...thunderstorms and sexy co-eds..._

Lois was still slow but still lavished the woman's scarred breast. The nipple hardened as fast, if not faster than the other.

She smiled as she continued to love the doctor's lush flesh. Momentarily she thought of her roommate, her lover's daughter, and laughed inwardly thinking of Cassie's reaction to her making love to Janet.

_She'd probably have a fit._

The younger girl's hands were busy removing the last of Janet's clothing while she suckled the woman. Her fingers stroked the silky but wiry pubic hair then probed along the wet, outer flesh. The heat Lois' fingers encountered was surprising to the future reporter.

Janet pulled Lois from her breast. "I want you. Now."

She moved off the bed, knelt and pulled Lois over so her legs were off the edge of the bed. Leaning over the younger girl, she kissed her. Moving down, she paid homage to the girl's perky breasts.

'Did I just think of those beautiful orbs as perky?' Janet thought.

After loving first one breast then the other, Janet began to kiss her way down Lois' firm stomach. Licking her belly button, Janet marveled at how easily this whole encounter was. Not that she was complaining.

Janet's eyes locked onto Lois' crotch. Her loving gaze admired the neatly trimmed triangle of fur above the red, glistening lips.

Licking her lips, Janet moved in and inhaled. Then she licked Lois' lips. Lightly at first then with more force, her tongue skimmed the outer labia. Slowly she delved into Lois, tasting the tart nectar hidden within.

Within a few minutes, Janet's tongue was probing deep into Lois. The tight heat was so delicious to her. She savored every drop that touched her tongue as the soft walls wrapped around her invasive tongue.

Lois didn't try to restrain her moans as her roomie's mother tongued her. Her memories of the night with her cousin and their friend, while crystal clear, were no comparison to the feelings she was experiencing. And Kristin had nothing on this talented, loving woman.

Before either woman was even aware of it, Lois climaxed. Her hips bumped up and down on the mattress as she felt herself gush. Her nether walls tightened around that oh-so talented tongue as she cried out into the small room.

Janet felt the girl's cum explode into her mouth and onto her chin. It was tangy. It was sweet. It was delicious. It wasn't enough.

She wanted more.

Barely missing a beat, Janet went from French kissing Lois' folds to suckling the girl's already throbbing clitoris.

Lois cried out at the touch of Janet's tongue to her clit. It was almost too much. Almost...

Then the finger entered her. And another. And a third.

Within moments of the girl's first climax, Janet felt the soft, buttery warmth around her fingers begin to clinch as the girl's hips again started to move up and down.

And again Janet managed to maintain the connection between her mouth and the girl's sex. She licked the small nub and applied suction while fucking Lois with her fingers.

"Aaaaiiieeee!"

Lois' body froze with her hips in the air as she cried out. Her body tensed in an arc over the bed while ecstasy exploded through her. The focus of that white heat was the tongue of the woman between her legs.

After the girl collapsed on the bed, Janet crawled up and cradled the girl to her. She purred and whispered quietly to Lois as she stroked her hair, kissing that sweet face from time to time.

Finally Lois reacted, "Oooohhh..."

Her head moved and her mouth smiled, those cute little lines framing that sweet yet sassy expression. "Hmmm... God, that was so..."

Her eyes opened and she saw she was resting on Janet's scar. Rising up, she gasped, "Oh! I'm sorry! Janet..."

"Ssh... It's okay sweetheart. It doesn't hurt anymore. Just relax." Janet pulled Lois' head back down.

Lois' finger traced the rough circle then she softly kissed the smooth flesh before moving up and tasting herself. "Hmm... I bet you taste better though."

"I doubt it. I'm a sour old woman," Janet replied teasingly.

"Old? Not hardly. Sour? Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?"

In seconds, Lois long hair was draped over her back and across Janet's legs as she gazed at the older woman's mound lustily. "Don't care how it tastes, you look...beautiful."

With those loving words ringing in her ears, Janet was thrilled. And thrilled even more when she felt the soft then firm caress of Lois' tongue.

Lois knew what she was doing as she licked, sucked and probed Janet's most sensitive regions. She quickly found the most intense nerve clusters and began to tease those.

As her lover had done minutes before, Lois brought Janet to orgasm without touching her most sensitive organ. That she was saving for the next round, intentionally copying her lover.

Janet cried out. Her body spasmed. Her vaginal walls closed around the welcome invader. And her mind went blank with pleasure.

Just as her senses were returning to her, Janet heard Lois say, "Not sour. Not bitter. Just sexy and delicious."

Janet glanced down to see that beautiful face descend to her sex. Then she felt that wonderful tongue probing her nether regions again. Her mind blanked when it touched her clit.

Within moments, the blankness became pure pleasure as she screamed her newest, most powerful orgasm.

Lois thrilled to the taste of Janet as the woman actually ejaculated into her mouth.

_I thought that was some guy's fantasy. An urban myth,_ Lois thought as she swallowed the tangy fluid.

Then it was her turn to move up and cradle Janet as the woman came back from nirvana.

* * *

"Were you thinking of her?" Lois asked quietly as she held Janet close.

There was a long pause then Janet nodded, her hair brushing Lois' nipple. "I'm sorry. I was. It wasn't fair to you to..."

"Ssh... You were thinking of her when you came?"

"N...no. I wasn't thinking at all. I was just..."

"Enjoying it?" Lois giggled.

Janet smiled, "Yes. Very much." She leaned up and planted a soft kiss on the side of Lois' mouth on that tantalizing little crease.

"Janet, its okay if you were thinking of Sam when you were..."

"No. It's not! I should be thinking of the beautiful woman in my arms, not some...phantom."

Lois shook her head then gently kissed Janet. "Please don't worry about it. I enjoyed it thoroughly. You made me feel so special and so...loved. That's worth being a proxy for a night."

Janet, already saddened that her thoughts had gone to another, was further saddened by Lois' comment. Without realizing it, she knew she didn't want this to be a one-night stand. "For a night?"

Lois smirked and said, "Okay. Maybe a long weekend. If you're up for it..."

Janet moved up and kissed the young woman on the mouth, her tongue lazily drifting into Lois' mouth. Her fingers trailed down to play with the dark curls between the student's legs.

"I'm up for it. Maybe I can stay until Cassie gets back on Monday."

"And I promise I won't think about anyone else while we're making love..."

Lois kissed Janet back, sucking on the doctor's tongue then releasing it. "Good. And then promise me... You will talk to Sam when you get home.

"And don't take no for an answer."

Janet smiled, she knew how to respond to an order. Even if it took an intergalactic 'phone call'.

And Lois knew how to give orders. She was, after all, an Army brat.


End file.
